


Shadows of Death

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Series: Shadows [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Marvel cast meet some of the characters, Tom Hiddleston meets Loki, crossovers, lots of crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Shadow got away from her home universe with 5 of the 6 Infinity Stones but with Thanos close behind her. The last thing she remembers was seeing a very confused Loki but she was sure that she had left Loki back in her home universe. With not long to his 5 Infinity Stones, Shadow teams up with the Marvel actors to find alternate universes to hide the Infinity Stones before Thanos finds them and kills them all.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why is it so cold?” Tom questioned as he and Chris H walked to set. Chris looked at Tom before laughing wholeheartedly at the older Englishman.

“It’s only Autumn,” Chris pointed out before patting Tom on the shoulder and walking over to get into costume. Tom kept walking until he was on the main set with a few of the others who were already in costume and good to go.

“How was the run?” Sebastian asked with a smug smile.

“Longer than the pitiful sprint you did,” Tom retorted, thinking back to this morning when Sebastian ran past him telling Tom that he was ‘an old man’.

“You’re just old,” Sebastian joked while Tom grabbed his helmet, looking at it with melancholy since it was the last time he would ever wear it before he put it on. Someone was instantly by his side and fixing his costume so that the helmet was in the right place and the wig out of his eyes.

“Well aged,” Tom corrected Seb while the designer kept tugging at this and that.

“You wish,” Sebastian replied as the sound of tearing filled the open space. The designer finished what she was doing before walking off just as the sound filled the space again.

“What the hell is that?” Seb questioned aloud as the small group looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. Tom walked out of the door of the set and looked around outside as the sound came back. The cast and crew ran outside, since the noise was louder outside, and joined Tom as they looked around. Tom looked over his shoulder just as a portal of some kind opened up near one of the buildings.

“Ah,” A woman ran out of the portal and stumbled with her first step on the ground. She got to her feet and sprinted at the wall across from her before leaping into the air and pushing off of it, landing on a small ledge on the opposing building. Everyone watched this girl as she sat 8 metres in the air as a thudding filled the space and a large purple man ran through, covered in armour.

“Holy shit,” Chris E commented as they all looked at Thanos, a real Thanos.

“You think you can hide from me?” Thanos asked turning his head to look up at the girl.

“I don’t need to hide. Try and find me,” the shadows beneath Thanos’s feet swarmed around him and covered his whole body before they disappeared and Thanos with them. The cast and crew could all hear her breathe out a sigh of relief before she dropped down to the ground and landed heavily as her body began to shake. Tom and Chris E began walking over to her as she turned onto her stomach and tried to stand up.

“Fuck,” the woman grumbled when she tried to walk, her whole body collapsing as she fell back to her knees. As she began to cough, violently, she leaned onto all fours, bent over the ground as she continued coughing but now she was coughing up blood onto the cement below. As the coughing subsided she looked up and would look at everything until she turned her head towards Tom and Chris, the two maybe 5 metres from the woman.

“Loki?” the woman asked weakly before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and everything she fell to the cement unconscious.

“Miss,” Tom asked as he crouched down next to the unknown woman. Her whole body was covered in blue and purple splotches with cuts and blood over some of them. Tom lay a hand on her side and shook her gently but when she didn’t stir he pulled his hand away and found his hand covered in his blood.

“Call an ambulance!” Tom exclaimed as he tried to pull her shirt out of the way so he could see the wound but found he couldn’t grab the fabric because there wasn’t any. In the back of his mind, Tom could hear someone on the phone, calling an ambulance, but he just knew that he had to move her into the light or produce some. He reached into the small pocket in the Loki costume and pulled out his phone, using the torch as a light and pointed it at the area where the wound is and watched as the woman’s ‘clothes’ recoiled from the light to reveal a deep wound in her side covered by a large purple bruise.

“Who the hell is she?” Benedict asked hurriedly when he came around the corner and saw what was going on. He ran over to Tom and the woman trying to see if he could help.

“Hold my phone but keep the light there,” Tom said in a panic as he tried to keep the wound closed while keeping pressure on it so the woman didn’t die.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Benedict pointed out when Tom seemed to calm down a little when the blood wasn’t freely flowing through his fingers.

“I don’t know. She appeared almost out of nowhere and was followed by Thanos,” Tom explained not thinking his words through.

“You mean Josh?” Benedict asked as Chris E came over.

“Ambulance should be here soon,” Chris said lifting the woman’s head and putting her head on a makeshift pillow he made using one of the smaller crash mats. When the three calmed down a bit Chris spoke up.

“What happened to her?” he questioned as the three of them looked over the woman’s broken body.

“I don’t know,” Tom said honestly but something caught his eye. On the woman’s wrist was a swirling black tattoo and his mind reeled as he recognised it.

“But I might know who she is,” Tom explained motioning his head to the woman’s wrist. Chris grabbed her arm and turned it to see the tattoo better.

“And you know her how?” Benedict asked.

“Stan mentioned that he was thinking of giving Loki that same mark on his left wrist but he didn’t and I was the only person he told. The reason is that he was thinking of adding a new character but decided against adding her because of her involvement with different characters,” Tom explained archaically making Benedict and Chris groan in annoyance.

“If I’m right. Her name is Shadow, she has a mutant X-Gene that makes her more like a shadow than a human but her birth name is Timor Strange,” Tom explained making Benedict tense.

“I guess we will find out,” Benedict noted as the sound of an ambulance siren filled the awkward silence.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I felt my head pounding and my body screaming in agony from everything that I had done before jumping. I willed my eyes to open and saw a man standing over me, freaking me out enough to wake me up all of the way.

“Where am I?” I asked myself looking around the room. It looked similar to the medical room back at the compound but not the same.

“Saint Joseph’s Medical Centre in California.” The man said and I looked back at him trying to place him but my mind was still mush from jumping here.

"I need to get out of here," I grumbled trying to stand from the bed as the man hovering over me pushed my shoulders back down onto the bed.

"You need to rest. You almost died," he noted and I glared at him.

"Like you give a shit," I growled and shoved his arms off of my shoulders, standing from the bed. I felt dizzy as I stood upright, stumbling when I took a step forwards.

"Why is she standing? Miss, you need to lay down," I glared at the Loki look-a-like before shoving his arms off of me as he tried to escort me back to the bed.

"Let go of me! Let me the fuck go!" I screamed when the two men both grabbed me and pulled me towards the bed. I kicked out my leg, hitting one of them in the back of the head. He dropped my arm as he reached for the back of his head. I then hit the Loki look-a-like in the chest, knocking the air out of him before I sprinted out of the room, my mind not managing to keep up until after I ran into another man's chest.

"Why are there so many men?" I grumbled as I looked up at the tall blonde. He reached out and grabbed my arms as I kicked his knee to the side. He let go of me as he fell to the floor and continued down the hall. I rounded a corner and ran into the back of yet another male but again I felt confused and out of place.

“No. You can’t be here,” I stammered out as I took steps backwards. I could feel my breath hitching as I looked at the man who looked just like my father. As he began walking towards me I sped up a little bit before I tripped over my own feet. As he kept walking forwards I kept crawling backwards until my back hit the wall and then fear struck.

“Please no,” I mumbled flattening myself against the wall, maybe it was my father. I could hear the sound of running footsteps that stopped really close by but I couldn’t care less. The man crouched down in front of me and I covered my head with my arms using a nearby shadow to surround myself, scared that he would hit me again like he had done when I was a very young girl.

***Tom Hiddleston’s POV***

“You alright?” I nodded my head to Sebastian as I kept trying to take a full breath.

“Let’s find her then,” Seb encouraged as he jogged out the door to the room. I pushed my shoulders back and took a deep breath as my chest began to stop hurting so much. I soon followed after Sebastian and found him helping Chris off of the floor.

“Shit that woman can hit,” Chris joked and I nodded while rubbing my chest where she had hit.

“No. You can’t be here,” the three of us turned our heads and looked at the end of the hall where we could see the woman’s back but her voice held so much fear.

“Who’s she talking to?” I asked and Chris smiled.

“Benedict,” He answered as she tripped over her feet but crawled backwards and into the wall as Benedict came into view. I was about to call out to Benedict when we heard her talk again.

“Please no,” Chris, Seb and I looked at each other before running down the hall, all of us now confused by her actions. As Benedict crouched down in front of her she shrouded herself in shadows and stayed there.

“What did you do?” Chris asked Benedict while I walked over and crouched down next to the large shadow able to hear their conversation.

“Nothing. She came around the corner, bumped into me and then this,” Benedict explained. I took a stab in the dark and reached into the shadow and found a hand which I clasped softly. Hoping that it would calm her slightly.

“TOM!” I looked towards Chris just as the shadow surrounded me as well. Inside the shadow was quite lit up, I could see her holding her legs to her chest as she rocked herself back and forwards.

“Are you okay?” I asked her as I sat down next to her, not letting go of her hand until after I wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into my chest but kept murmuring under her breath but I couldn’t understand her.

“Where am I?” she eventually asked.

“How do you mean?” I questioned her since I remember when Seb had told her that she was in a hospital she didn’t seem so keen on that.

“I left my home reality, I just want to know where I am.” She explained and I thought carefully about how to answer her question but I couldn’t think of anything.

“I don’t know how to answer. Are you, Shadow?” I questioned and saw her nod slowly, her head still resting on her knees.

“Timor Strange,” She said, lifting her head up and holding out her hand.

“Tom Hiddleston,” I answered, grasping her hand.

“That man out there…” She began, looking out of the shadow.

“The one who looks like Stephen Strange?” I asked and she nodded, wincing slightly.

“His name is Benedict. You can trust him,” I said quietly, hoping to comfort her but she still seemed to be against him.

“I can prove that you can trust him. He won’t do anything to harm you,” I explained and Shadow seemed to question what I said before nodding.

“Okay,” she agreed and the shadow surrounding us began to fall away.


End file.
